Efficiency and Slave Labor
by aalikane
Summary: When an extremely attractive man walks into Hummel's Tires and Lube, Kurt is immediately drawn to him, but he has no clue why. Finn does.


Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p>I hate Saturdays. Well not every Saturday, just Saturdays when Dad takes off and has Finn and I cover the garage all day. Its decent money, and I could really use more hours every once in a while, because cash has been getting tight but on days like these, I can't see Blaine; and I really want to be able to see Blaine. Finn and I work from 8 in the morning, till 6 at night at which point all I want to do is take a shower and go absolutely no where because after working all day I'm not in the mood to go out on a date with Blaine. Fortunately Blaine understands this and usually meets me at my house and we spend the night curled up in my bed watching movies. Ever since Dad walked past my room while we were making out one day; and when I say making out, I mean I was grinding Blaine into the bed so hard he practically hit the floor- he's been a bit more lenient with the open door policy.<p>

There was only one car in the shop that needed fixing so far today and I took care of that in 45 minutes this morning; Finn not knowing how to fix that particular problem just yet. He was still learning I was the old pro. Since then, we've just been sitting around discussing our friends; most significantly Blaine and Rachel. How one of them is the most romantic person on the Earth, and how the other is the most demanding.

"You've got to help me with Rachel, man." Finn pleaded. I smirked, because I already knew what her problem has been for months now. "I have no idea why she's angry at me, or what she wants from me. She just got pissy when she saw Blaine buy you flowers last week." I roll my eyes.

"Finn, she wants you to be romantic, what was the last thing you did that was romantic?" In retrospect, the fact that he had to actually sit and think about it for a few minutes indicated that something was wrong. "Take her out to dinner; pull out her chair for her. Compliment her, tell her how great she looks; even if she's wearing that red and magenta polka dotted dress she wore last week." I shivered, because if I ever got my hands on the person who designed that dress, I'm going to slaughter them. I was about to give him a few more tips on how to fill up Rachel's Romance meter, but as I did, a Mercedes with an Illinois license plate pulled into the driveway of the shop. "Hold that thought, Finn." I got up and walked towards the man getting out of the car and asked, "Hello sir, how can we help you today?" I asked cheerfully; well as cheerful as I can be when I'm forced at the shop for 10 hours straight.

Once he turned around, I almost was knocked back a few steps by the sheer masculine beauty radiating off this man. He had luscious black curls and broad shoulders that were to die for. The man personified the image of a modern day real life Adonis. I had to stop myself from staring at him because oh man, I could just stare into those gorgeous eyes all day long…

No.

Stop it.

You have a boyfriend who loves you, and whom you love in return.

But oh God if I didn't…. I don't even know if the man in front of me is gay but judging by the Versace suit he's wearing he at least has to be from out of town because no straight man in Ohio would spend that much on a designer suit. Clearly I've been deprived of _my_ man for too long, since this one was making me swoon.

Finn must have noticed my leering, because he came up behind me and whispered amusedly in my ear "Down boy."

"Hello. I'm on my way to Westerville and my car started to make some weird noises. I was wondering if you could take a look at it?" My ability to speak had flown out the open garage door, so instead of answering him myself, Finn took over.

"Sure can. Luckily for you, you pulled into the best auto repair shop in all of Lima." He said proudly, and I just rolled my eyes, while still never taking them off the man in front of me. There's only ever been one person who ever made me feel so warm and fuzzy inside, and that was Blaine. Why was this man doing so, I didn't even know him?

He looked around at the empty shop and raised an eyebrow. Hmm… the eyebrows look familiar, but I just can't place them. "If you're so great, why am I the only business you have?"

"Efficiency and slave labor." I said after finally finding my voice once again. He raised the same eyebrow once more and I explained. "This is my step-brother; my father owns the shop." He nodded, understanding the reference now.

"Interesting." He seemed to size up the shop, Finn, and finally me. "You both seem pretty young to be working here alone. How long have you been working here?" He asked, and despite the fact that I hate it when people question my skills as a mechanic, I can't help but be okay with it when he asks.

"Just over a year." Finn supplied as he popped the hood on the car.

"Since I was 10." I told him, and he looked impressed. "Even earlier really, if you count how many times I would come in after school because I was bored."

"So you really know your stuff." I nod, walking over to his car and checking a few rudimentary things.

"What kind of noise was it?" I ask.

"A weird grinding noise." He offers me the keys and I take them, knowing I will have to bring it inside to fix whatever was wrong.

When I start up the engine and pull it into the shop, I hear and feel the problem immediately. I lower the window and call out to both of them to step out of the way. "I need to put it on the lift."

"What's wrong?" Mystery man asks, as I step out of the car once it's safely on the lift.

"Your breaks are shot. We need to replace them if you want to be able to stop without crashing into anyone." He curses under his breath.

Finn grabs a small packet of papers off of Dad's desk and hands them to the man, with a pen. "Here, we'll need you to fill these out while we work on your car." I roll my eyes, because he and I both know that I'll be the one fixing the brakes, he'll just be handing me tools and watching me because he's never replaced brakes before and I'm not about to let him start without Dad here to supervise. I'm not dealing with that responsibility.

A few minutes later, the man gives Finn the paperwork back and he looks through it before coming back to the lift to help me. The man has walked out of the shop and is on his phone, extremely out of ear shot, which I am thankful for when Finn points out "So hypothetical question. If an extremely hot girl walked into this shop, and I was caught staring at her, would you tell Rachel?" He asked, and I glared at him.

"Shut up." I muttered.

"Because I think it's only fair that Blaine finds out that you were ogling a customer for 10 minutes."

"I said, shut up. Or I'll tell Rachel after you take her out on that Romantic date that everything you did was because I told you to." I bit back, and he chuckled.

"Relax man, I understand. There's no law against looking, is there? Wait; is there a law against looking for you guys? I know there's an unwritten rule that you can't look when your girlfriend is around, but I don't know if you can when your boyfriend isn't around…" Finn was rambling, and I just wanted to punch him.

"Finn, just back off. So what, if I find him attractive? I'm never going to see him again, so it's not worth discussing."

"Somehow dude, I don't think you're going to get your wish on that one." Finn muttered, and I asked him what the hell he was talking about, but he didn't say anything.

A while later, when we were finally finished replacing the brakes on Mystery Man's car, he returned from his phone conversation which seemed to take forever. We were just bringing the car back down off the lift when he came into the garage. "Done already? Great, thanks. You guys are awesome." I was just about to lead him into the back of the shop to get his paperwork in order, when my cell phone rang. I saw that it was Blaine.

"Hey Finn, can you deal with his paperwork, I need to take this." He looked at my phone and saw Blaine's picture on the screen and snickered. Mystery Man looked at me, probably wondering if I knew why Finn was acting so hyper and giddy. I shrugged, because honestly I had no clue.

"Sure man, go talk to the boyfriend." I walked off towards the other side of the shop while clicking 'accept' on the phone and smiling, even though Blaine couldn't see me.

"Hey babe."

"Hey Kurt…" He trailed off and I know that tone of voice.

"What's wrong?" Blaine sighs.

"I can't come over tonight." I hang my head because the last thing I want to hear after spending the day at the shop is to find out that my boyfriend can't come over later that night.

"Why not?" I whined, and he sighed again.

"My brother is in town, and he wants to spend the night catching up." I can tell that he's both excited about his brother, and annoyed about not being able to see me.

"Doesn't your brother live in Chicago? What's he doing in Westerville?"

"He's taking a vacation from work, and wanted to come home and visit the family. Apparently that includes co-opting all of his little brother's time on a Saturday night." I could tell that he wasn't happy that he had to abandon me tonight, so I didn't want to give him too hard of a time.

"We can still see each other tomorrow, right?" I ask him, and when he doesn't reply for about 5 seconds, I already know what the answer is. "What's tomorrow? Brother-brother bonding day, part 2?"

"Actually Kurt, Bryan wants to meet you. He was hoping that we could all do something together tomorrow. I just wasn't sure how you'd take it."

"Why?"

"Well meeting my father didn't exactly go too well…"

"Is your brother a homophobe who'll think that I'm lying when I say that I know more about cars than he does?" I ask, referencing the time that I schooled Blaine's father in general automotive knowledge at dinner one night. His mother was impressed, Blaine's father on other hand, not so much.

"No, he's not. I think he'll actually like you."

"Here's hoping." I mutter.

"Please?"

"Fine, tomorrow. You'll call me tonight, and tell me when and where I'm supposed to meet you guys?" Blaine agrees enthusiastically.

"Do I ever not call you before bed?" He asks, and I have to admit, that the answer is no.

"I love you Blaine, but I should go. We have a customer here, and it's a little unprofessional for me to be on the phone while he's here." Blaine understood.

"I love you too, Kurt. I'll talk to you later." He promised, before we both hung up the phone and I walked back towards Finn. He had already processed the payment and the man had just gotten in his car and was getting ready to leave.

"How's loverboy?" Finn asked, and I groaned.

"He canceled plans with me for tonight." I whined. Finn snickered. "And he wants me to meet his brother tomorrow." I groan and Finn bursts into laughter. "What are you laughing at?"

"Dude, you've already met the parents, how bad can the brother be?" I shrug.

"I don't know…"

"Besides, I think you've already met him." He said, before handing me the packet the man had filled out earlier.

"What do you mean?" But Finn said nothing and just walked away. I look down at the papers and my heart sinks. Right on top, the first line where it asks for your name says: Bryan Anderson

* * *

><p><strong>How long did it take you to realize it was Blaine's brother?<strong>

I came up with this idea on the drive to school this morning... the original idea was that Blaine's brother had car trouble and drove into Hummel's Tire and Lube and Kurt didn't realize it was his boyfriend's brother until after he left. The lusting and Finn amusement was something my muse told me I had to include.


End file.
